sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Established Standards/Cardmaking
This is the rulebook for card design. I wish for all for you to enjoy posting your works here, but please abide by the following. General Card Design #Monster Cards should not break any standard conventions in the game. ##'This means:' ##*No monsters with a printed Level/Rank higher than 12, however there are exceptions. Additionally, Dark Synchro monsters should not go beneath - 12. ##*Monsters should not have a Pendulum Scale lower than 0 or higher than 13, though it makes no sense to pass either boundary. ##*Monsters should not have a Link Number higher than 8. ##*Monsters should not have an original ATK and DEF over 5000 points, nor should these be negative values. (Do not use the excuse that Number C1000 / iC1000 break this; those are anime and Don Thousand is a BS player) ##*Use existing Types / Attributes / Summon mechanics ##**If you want to create a custom Attribute/Type/Subtype, please let me know on my Talk page and I'll look it over. However, you are responsible for updating the Type pages, etc. for them. Check if you can use one of the Types that exist already. ##**For Summon mechanics, you can make custom ones here but you're responsible for fleshing out everything. ##*Follow the Rule of 2000 / 3000 / 5000 and "BEWD Rule" for design. ##While there exist exceptions to the above, please try to abide by standard conventions. #OCG (official card grammar) should be at the same level as Konami's (proper punctuation and OCG terms). It does not have to be perfect, but try your best to make it as close as possible. If you need help, feel free to ask or read the PSCT thread for assistance. #*It is recommended you write in PSCT as it is currently the standard of writing. Series 9 is perfectly acceptable, as is the use of hybrid PSCT. #Cards based on other franchises, such as Pokemon, MTG, CFV, Digimon, etc. are permitted, but make sure you have permission to use any pictures that you may wish to utilize. (See rules on images) #*Leaving a link to it under the card template will be sufficient. #*Do not blankly name your monster after another franchise character. (While I have made cards based on the Eon twins of Altomare, they have modifiers in their names.) #Remakes of existing cards are permitted, but make sure you add your user name in the title, then print the original name in the card template. #*This is to differentiate your version from other users and/or the original versions. #Cards DO NOT have to be related to the 5Ds Blazing Gale fanfic, nor associated with anything that I have made. ##While the bulk of the Wikia is my content, I'm opening this Wikia to anyone who is interested. Feel free to design any Archetypes/series or standalone cards as you desire. #Do not post Joke Cards or cards based on memes. #'Cards must be written in English.' ##You are permitted to provide the names of your card in another language, or to post a translated version of the effect. Make sure it is accurate. #Cards should be made using CardTable2A. (2C exists for Links only, but you don't have to use it as much) #You need to post as much info as possible in threads before you hit the submit button. ##This includes having your creator field filled in with your username so it can be credited to you, and easier to find stuff. #Please make an attempt to design properly. Note that your cards may be subjected to edits if they are broken. Image Usage #Images may not exceed PG-17, or otherwise include adult content such as explicit sexuality/nudity or graphic content. #Images of characters/content from other franchises is permitted, including fanart, but make sure you have permission to use the images; even if you plan on crediting them. #*As mentioned on the main page, we are not affiliated with any of the anime companies, but due to recent C/D orders by Nihon Ad Systems, I must make this clear that any content made by users is non-profit. General/Editing #If you edit a member's card page, only modify any templating errors and spelling. If there is a picture, the written stats take precedence over the pic. #*Make sure you note any changes on the Talk page as to clear up any misconceptions about what should've been changed. #Any card editing (if it is busted) should only be done by the original poster or an admin. Please note that if we give you a chance to fix things, but you don't oblige, we have the right to edit it. #Make sure you fill in the |creator field with your username, so your stuff can be tracked down easily. #*It is set up to link to your Wikia userpage. Please make sure you spell your name correctly. #*If your card was a collaboration, then use the |creator2 field for the other user. #Because this is a members-generated Wikia and all content is custom made by members, DO NOT use the Delete templates unless it is beyond reasonable doubt that it is simply a spam page. Trivia #'Numbers Rule:' If you make a Number (with/out a pic), you are free to put down the inspiration for it (how did you determine its numerical value and its significance) on the Trivia page. #If a card is 5th or farther in its Archetype, don't mention it in its page b/c it is relatively difficult to keep track of all members with that notation. ##If it's the 1st through 3rd, then go ahead (4th is a bit iffy, but shouldn't be a problem). If it's a member of a sub-Archetype, go ahead. #Cross-references are allowed; just make sure they are appropriate.